Artemis Fowl: The Black Mamba
by drop.dead.days
Summary: Set after TLC...Artemis is struggling with his new abillities but when an old foe has sent the best in the business on his tail, what will happen? Suprises, Fights, Intelliegence, Love and of course fairies!
1. Chapter 1

**Heyy, im glad to see that you have clicked to read my story! I'm not going to doubt myslef and say its rubbish nor will i be arrogant and say its better then Shakespear. It a story that i have had in my head for a very long time and i thought i should share with you.**

**Before we start just a few points:**

**This is set after The Lost Colony and i would like you to ignore the Time Paradox's because it is kind of my version of what should of happened**

**Keira is mine!(C) and i dont own the anything to do with artemis fowl :(**

The short business man sat facing the window, which faced the beautiful city of Chicago. Its carefully crafted buildings complimented the gleaming Lake Michigan.

"Mr Sprio, your 10:00 am appointment is here" his secretary said through his personal intercom.

"Thank you Shelly, send them in" he said and the door swung open and a slender female girl came in. Her black her was long and was pinned back in a messy ponytail; she wore all black, stylish and her eyes were covered with a pair of black aviators. "Hello, you must be the agent but I was expect someone older and-"

"Male?" she said in a smooth tone.

"Err yes" he said looking away from her and she just smirked.

"I assure you, Mr Sprio that even thought you might think that age and a lack of a penis might make me inadequate for your job but I am the best" she said coolly and he could tell that she was British.

"May I ask your age?" he said looking back at her to see that her glasses were off and she had very dark brown eyes

"18" She replied taking the seat that was placed in front of his expensive oak desk

"Well here is your task, I want you to capture the famous boy genius, Artemis Fowl" he said and his tone expressed a deep hatred for this boy

"Mr Sprio, I have read your file, you were sentence to a mental institute for criminals and that you were let out on good behaviour but I do know that Artemis Fowl was the reason you went to prison" she said looking at his reading his face; he was troubled and borer line crazy but rich and was willing to pay $2,000,000 for her "talents"

"Yes that may be but I have a score to settle with Master Fowl" he said passing her the task information in a beige folder. She took it and read the file and considered backing out of this deal; he was asking her to fly to Ireland capture this boy and bring him back to America so that he could be tortured by Sprio and his close friends, the Mafia.

"So will you do it?" he asked and she looked up and evil was etched into his gaunt face.

"Yes I will but only for the fee" she said grinning showing her teeth.

"Of course" he said and she got up and turned to leave"By the way what is your name?"

"Keira Matthews-Chang" she said and with that she was gone. Mr Sprio got up from his business chair and stood by the window and stared at the streets below and saw Keira leave his building and road off on a red Vespa toward O'Hare International Airport.

Well...good? bad? alright? or another word describing feelings? Well tell me becuase i want your feedback! so review and dont worry the next chapter will be up soon like i am writing tonight

Thanks for reading

L.


	2. Chapter 2

Artemis sat alone in his study typing away on his laptop; he was writing a paper on child geniuses and was just finishing. An orange pop-up flashed at him from his task bar and he paused his tying and clicked to open it. Foaly was staring at him waving and mouthing something but he had his laptop on mute; so he could work to his fully potential without distractions.

"Hello Foaly" Artemis said giving him a short wave

"Hiyya Artemis! Have you heard?" he said staring at a different screen on his left

"No what is it?" Artemis said curiously

"Sprio" he said still distracted

"What about him?" Artemis said with a grimace

"He out and back to his old tricks, I have been following for a couple of weeks now but he is still crazy" Foaly sighed returning his gaze to Artemis

"Well is he after me?" Artemis asked lazily he knew the answer to

"We aren't sure" Foaly said quietly

"Oh don't tell me the great Foaly doesn't know what going on?" Artemis joked and Foaly dint not smile

"Alright I am on but unlike you I am very busy" He said as he went to disconnect the chat and he was gone and all Artemis saw was a black screen. He gazed at it till he got a minor headache and decided to leave his computer for a while and he downstairs to see what he could eat or possibly go out into the town to that nice suit store, for that evening his father was hosting.

Downstairs he found Butler in the gym practising some kick-boxing on a worn out punching bag.

"Hello old friend" Artemis said standing at the door

"Do you need something Artemis?" Butler said punching the bag very hard

"Yes, I want to get a new suit for this dinner party tomorrow, is that okay?" he asked flinching a bit at the force Butler hit the bag

"Now? Or can it wait?" He asked stopping and drink from the bottle by the wall

"Now preferable" Artemis said grinning "So I would go get ready and see you in ten"

Later…

"Welcome Master Fowl, what can we do for you today?" a lady said at the door of the fashionable designers

"An evening suit would be good" he said nicely and he entered the tailor's room. A very pretty girl stood by the door and seemed to be assisting the tailors. Her long black hair was shinning and straight; she wore discrete make-up and smiled at him. He tried to not stare at her but she was intoxicating him and he was thinking of things to say to her. The tailor said he was done and he would be back with a few suits that were in Artemis's size. The pretty girl stood by wall looking at him and he smiled and she stepped towards him.

"Want anything?" she asked in and an English accent. A sexy accent…

"No it's fine" Artemis said looking at her and she walked behind him and touched his neck gently and he felt a jolt run down his spine

"You had a hair, sorry" she said and she went back to her position on the wall. He felt oddly happy all of a sudden ad his knees began to ache and his head became engulfed in a weird sensation and his eyes gave in and then it went black.

Keira open the back door to the tailor room which led into empty storage room which was filled with 3 butch men.

"Write you put him in the van" She ordered and they nodded and dragged Artemis in a black van which was park on a backstreet behind the shop. Keira grabbed her bag and took out funny looking device which made the security cameras relay a pre-recorded film which she record the day before. She exited the shop and jumped into the back of the van; where the unconscious Artemis laid and the three men were in the front and they drove off to the private plane that was heading straight for Chicago


End file.
